


Canonized

by Compendius



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Established Catradora, F/F, F/M, I'm trying my best, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Seriously she actually manages to not be the worst this time., Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Omniscience is meant to be a blessing. However, things get kind of sticky when the message bearer must reach the recipient through a third party. Even with limitless determination driven by blood, sweat and madness, there's no guarantee of success. But If Shadow Weaver's come to believe and trust anything, its that her children cannot fail outright. No matter how much the people surrounding them try to complicate and trivialize what she's molded them into.Still, the question remains: Will the shape hold?





	1. Best Friends Squad!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for She-ra. My only regret is not doing one sooner.

_“They will not reject you, because you shall bring them this.”_

_“Shadow Weaver…”_

_“It’s time you both learn to do or die. When circumstances threaten to confuse you, remember that I raised you two; you can achieve this.”_

* * *

“Catra!”

Glimmer’s yell is proceeded by her kicking in the Magicat’s door. “Get up it’s time for the strategy meeting!!!” The princess is stumped to see no one in the bed. Then her instincts tell her to look up. Lo and behold- “Oh, there you are!”

“What the hell’s your problem Sparkles!?” Her hearts hammering in her chest and her fur is on end. Her claws have become very intimately attached with the ceiling in the last couple of seconds. “Are you trying to kill me?1”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Well, if you made a habit of showing up on time, I wouldn’t have to pull double duty as a rooster. Now get dressed! The others are waiting.” For good measure Glimmer, slams the door on her way out.

Catra lets herself drop from the ceiling onto her bed. She stares at the fresh claw marks she’s left in the ceiling.

“I hate this plan. I hate it so much.”

* * *

Where is her center of gravity? She doesn’t know anymore! “Why did we have to go after the mermaid princess next?” She would give anything to stop her dry heaving.

“You were in the council meeting,” Adora laughs as she leans back on the edge of the ship. “You know exactly why.” Still, the girl rubs small circles on her back like its her only purpose.

“And if you were seasick, you should have said something and stayed back!” Glimmer yells down at her from her position in the Crow's nest .

Catra’s back arches in defiance. She yells over her shoulder, “Angella wouldn’t let me!”

“You think it’s ‘cause last time you were left to your own devices, you left the entire west wing of the castle smelling like Catnip?” Adora reminds her with an acutely raised brow.

“It was a gift from Perfuma. What was I supposed to do, waste it!?”

“The contact high we all got lasted for three days,” Bow adds while hovering next to their glorified chauffeur, Sea Hawk. He put his hand to his chin, scratching it once or twice. “On the plus side that was the most mellow, the Queen has ever been.”

“Please avoid talking about illicit substances if you’ve haven’t brought enough for everyone.” Sea Hawk declares pointedly. “And by everyone, I mean me. After that shanty, I’m basically running on fumes.”

“Oh no. What are we gonna do for shanties on the way back?” Catra deadpans through her ailment.

“Fear not! Mermista always has ingredients for Jaegar Bombs on hand."

“I was f***ng kidding!”

* * *

“Those are your orders, do you understand?”

“Yes…?” Scorpia's smile is so watery it’s surprising that it doesn’t just drip right off her face. She's a terrible liar, which could present a little problem given the nature of her task at hand.

Shadow Weaver pinches her nose through her mask. “Alright,” she exhales, “One last time. Adora and Catra are meeting with the mermaid princess, to secure her allegiance. You will intercept them and attempt to stop whatever it is they’re trying to accomplish.”

“But not really stop them?” Scorpia recalls with a squint.

“Yes. But don't pretend to stop them-try! Otherwise their allies may end being suspicious of their allegiance.”

“But Catra and Adora are so awesome, we'll lose for sure!”

“Ah, so your memory is worth slightly more than a Goldfish's. Good.” Her talons wave the force Captain away dismissively. "Now get to the Sea Gate and blunder this with feeling, the way only you can!

“Yes, Ma' am!”

* * *

“What’s he doing here!?”

Catra crosses her arms and snorts, “Friends, huh, Ahab?”

Sea Hawk twirls his mustache, perplexed, “Ours is a complicated relationship.”

Mermista keeps on resting her head on her hand. “If by complicated, you mean ‘Worst mistake of my life’, then sure.”

The legendary sailor’s mustache droops. _Feelings are getting heavy…_ Must fall back on defense Mechanism. “To the liquor cabinet!”

“Hey! Get back here!”

Glimmer groans viciously as she goes to chase down the two so that they can actually get something done on this mission.

Deciding to the let the situation play out, Bow makes his way over to the mural that’s captured Adora’s attention. “So,” he starts, “Whacha’ thinkin’?”

“Yeah, honey?” Catra chimes in smugly. “What’s the plan?”

“Don’t call me honey!” Adora snaps with a blush.

“Okay, baby-cakes.”

“You are insufferable!” Adora could carry on rubbing her temples for the rest of the day and it would soothe absolutely nothing. The next moment feels like heaven and her heart stops. Catra’s mouth is hot when it entangles with hers. And it tastes all the sweeter when it happens by surprise.

Catra pulls Adora’s head back before she breaths out. “And you,” she plants a finger in Adora’s chest, “are easily placated.” The growl in her voice is staunch.

It’s Bow that restores some semblance of order by clearing his throat.

Adora tries to shake the over-saturation of red from her face. “_Anyway_, I think She-ra can fix whatever Mermista’s problem with the Sea Gate is. If the gate's a piece of First-One’s tech like I’m thinking it is.” She turns around to the Sea Hawk, Glimmer, and Sailinea’s Princess all in a confrontational pile. “Mermista, if we fix the Sea Gate, would you join the Princess Alliance?”

“Whatever!!” She’s far more focused on choking out Sea Hawk. She’s making good headway considering Glimmer’s attempt to wrench her forearm loose from his throat.

* * *

Scorpia’s humming is painfully conspicuous among the more than docile and focused crew.

Lonnie just decides to shoot for it. “What are you so happy about?”

“Oh uh! It’s just that this the first time, I’ve ever been given a proper mission. Shadow Weaver mostly just has me do the busy work she wouldn’t get done by herself.”

“Oh.” Lonnie guesses that that make sense. Come to think of it, Scorpia wasn’t anywhere near the battle of Thaymor. Which doesn’t make sense, because just looking at Scorpia’s towering form says that she should have been. They might have won that fight if she was. Why has Shadow Weaver waited so long to throw her into the fray. Especially with both her pets turned traitor. Or at least that’s what they’ve been led to believe.

Something smells rotten. “Hey-”

“Sea Gate, dead ahead!” Kyle shouts from the lookout.

* * *

Shadow Weaver leans over her cauldron, soaking in the view of years of labor working their way up to a head. Even from this distance, she can feel the Sword of Protection chime against her psyche. It’s again enjoying this back and forth with a dull giddiness that has become equally annoying and vindicating to the Sorceress over time.

“I’ve done my part of this to the best of my ability and will continue to do so,” Shadow Weaver notes with narrowed eyes. “The rest is up to their ingenuity and naivete.”


	2. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds of a feather suffer together.

_“This is so stupid! Are we seriously gonna go up to BrightMoon Castle and be like ‘Hey, your Majesty? Your friendly local Horde soldiers are reporting for duty!’?” _

_“Uh-huh.”_

_Seriously? “How can you be so chill about this!?”_

_“Don’t know. The Sword on my back, setting out into the world, everything on the line. It all just feels right you know?” _

_“Now that you mention it, no!”_

_“Look, I get it, you're just stressed.” Adora rummages through her knapsack thoughtfully. “Want your twine ball?”_

_“Shh! Not so loud! But, yes-”_

_“HORDE SOLDIERS!!!”_

* * *

Catra squints as a familiar scent whiffs past her on the wind. “Scorpia?” She bounds up to the Crow's nest of the Dragon's Daughter 3TM. She doesn’t need binoculars to make out the distinct symbol of the Horde on an approaching ship. And-

“Is that a plasma cannon!?” She doesn’t know why she’s surprised by Shadow Weaver’s lack of restraint. Even if this supposed to be a _mock battle_.

“Huh-wha!?” Sea Hawk startles awake from behind the Captain's wheel.

“Look alive, Fabio! We got company!” She turns to shout up at Adora’s group that’s huddled up by the Sea Gate. She-Ra’s using one of her stupid glowing-sword tricks to repair the bastardly thing. “Yo, Sparkles, Cupid, get down here! We’re under attack!”

A colossal bolt of green streaks towards the Sea Gate and punches a smoldering hole. The magi-tech gate has been ripped a new smoldering orifice. 

Bow’s the quickest to act. Catra latches onto him as he grapples to the enemy vessel. They separate as soon as they hit the deck.

Kyle makes the mistake of running up to Bow with his eyes closed, flailing his baton like he’s trying to hit the world’s fastest flying pinata. The marksman catches him by the shoulders and the cadet opens his eyes. His pupils dilate. His breath hitches. Everything’s suddenly very misty. Without thinking he says, “Where have you been all my life?”

“Uh…” Bow does the only responsible thing he can in his situation. He throws his opponent into Lonnie and Mermista sends them overboard with jet of water. He then makes a mental note to ask Catra his name later.

The angry feline in question is tussling with Scorpia. To her credit, the Scorpion Princess isn’t making it easy. What she lacks in speed, she makes up for in accuracy. Her tail only ever misses its mark by a few inches. Catra nearly loses her ears a couple of times. She’s captured by the nape once and the force captain pays for it by taking some deep scratches to the neck.

“Ugh, man that sucks!” Scorpia laughs with a hiss. “You got me good!”

“Stop enjoying this!” the younger woman chastises. That just makes the taller woman wink at her innocently.

” ADVENTURE!!!”

A cloud of smokescreen explodes at the back of Scorpia’s head. She’s immediately sent into a coughing fit.

“We need to go!” Bow screams in a frenzy. He snags his compatriot by her arm before she can protest and they jump overboard, where Mermista’s waiting below.

“Well that was rude” Scorpia chokes. “What’s the rush?” Then she sees the flaming shape of Sea Hawk's Dragon’s Daughter 3TM. “Ohhh…Certain doom.” The force captain barely manages to escape in time as both ships are lost to fiery destruction.

Mermista takes her new allies back to the Sea Gate where She-Ra’s still doing her thing. Glimmer and Sea Hawk pop into existence next to them simultaneously.

“Please tell me you’re finished,” Catra demands with a shake of her fur.

“Give me another few minutes,” Adora assures.

“Goddamn!” Glimmer whistles, gaze still fixed on the inferno on the water. “That sucker went up like kindling. What was it made out?”

“Not sure,” Sea Hawk clasps her shoulder, “but I can tell you this: the man who made it is dead.”

“I-”

“His name was Richert, he loved sleeping below deck, and I forget to grab him before you spirited us away.”

“Oh, my Gods!” Glimmer whispers brokenly, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. Her fingers tangle themselves in her hair.

“I know, right!? Ahahaha! His children are Orphans now!” He slaps her on the back jovially. “They’ll be dead within months! Ahahahaha!” He wipes a single tear away from his eye as his laughter dies down. “Oh. That’s good fun.”

“…No…”

“Adora, if you could move a bit faster, please,” Bow suggest in a small, uneven voice.

“She’s gonna be real fun to deal with on trip back Sea Hack,” Catra spits. “Thanks for this!” She gestures to BrightMoon’s princess. She is elegantly rocking back and forth in the fetal position with a 1000-yard stare.

Adora suddenly very happy she’s facing away from Glimmer right now. Her eyes very slowly and awkwardly drift to Mermista who’s beside her. “So…Princes Alliance?”

Oddly enough, Mermista eyes are trying very hard not to meet the blondes. “Yeah…Call me whenever you need me…Next time, don’t bring him.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“I’m a MONSTER!!!”

“Glimmer-”

“A DIRTY ANIMAL!!!”

“Excuse me?”

“Catra, not now!”

“Oh man, that is so f***ed up,” Scorpia comments viewing the scene through the spyglass. She and her squad continue to drift away on a piece of wreckage. Hopefully in the general direction of the Fright-Zone.

“And suddenly, loosing those two to the Rebellion looks like it was for the best,” Lonnie comments with a distinct lack of satisfaction.

Kyle speaks up beside and indifferent Rogelio, “This has been a pretty good birthday, all things considered.”

“It was your birthday?” His friends say in unison.

“Oh, it’s always my birthday,” Kyle points to his cranium. “In here.”

“There’s a bunch people in your head?” Scorpia asks.

“…Also, that, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know...Now you know...  
Have a Blessed day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patronage. Will be back with an update as soon as it's ready. I encourage anyone and everyone to comment as long you can keep thing respectful.  
Have a blessed day😉


End file.
